


Lonely Lovechild

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: The Little White Horse - Elizabeth Goudge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: "Some Princesses just don't get a chance to rule."Yajahsas Loveday, is no stranger to Moonacre streets. She's oddly fascinated in her brother, Robin's, dream spells.But when she falls ill and starts having her own spells, who will be there to help her?Her brother is to busy, helping Sir Benjamin Merryweather and her mother is busy also.She wonders if anyone even knows she exists.This was all before the big incident that changed her life.





	Lonely Lovechild

On the outskirts of the Merryweather's land, stood a great archway of stone. Fitted in was a door, a lady in a cloak, always there to open it. Little known to Sir Benjamin that it was his once loved, Maria. Maria Loveday or Minette Loveday as she is known as by the towns people, lives with her two children.  
Yajahsas Loveday, was eldest daughter and elder sister of Maria and Robin, she was fourteen years old and anything from plain and bland like the girl that her brother always explained seeing. She had a head full of brown curls, freckles ran across her cheeks and nose and the most pale blue, almost grey eyes. She was quiet short, much to her dismay and was not by the least, skinny as a twig. She wore a plain white shirt that her mother had owned before when she was a girl, as well as plain black pants and a green jacket, she had traded some of her handmade garments for at the market outside town and a pair of matching green boots, made by a shoemaker out of town.  
Yajahsas, was no stranger to the towns people and would often go to the church in the mornings to play with the children while her brother seemed to like to clean Sir Wrolf's shrine. She also liked working with her brother in Sir Benjamin's royal garden, weeding, harvesting and in general tending to minor things. But she is strongly advised by her mother not to get caught by Sir Benjamin as he does not know she too is helping. Yajahsas always listened to Loveday, making sure not to get caught, but she thought about why she was not to be caught and came to the conclusion that something else must've happened between her mother and Sir Benjamin for her to be unable to be around he was.

It was a sunny day in Moonacre and Robin had gone to shepherd the sheep so Yajahsas decided that she would head up to Moonacre gardens to do some work.  
Loveday was heading out to the Parsonage when she caught her daughter making her way towards the Manor. "Yajahsas!" She called and the girl turned around.  
Yajahsas groaned, "Yes mother." She said, smiling.  
"Please, if you must go to the manor, watch out for Sir Benjamin, I do believe that you will get into trouble if you get caught." Loveday said, turning and walking towards the town.  
Yajahsas rolled her eyes and continued making her way to the manor. She had forgotten the way her brother had shown her a few weeks before hand and had to go the long way.  
By the time she had got to the manor, the sun was high up in the sky. Her favourite spot in the garden was a hidden room full of Geraniums, though she hated the colour pink as she had grown up in a place full of them, she loved the flowers. She would often tend to them, pruning dead leaves and making sure they shan't wilt.  
But on this lovely day, she decided to stay out and work on the roses. It was, unfortunately hot and Yajahsas had grown very thirsty and dizzy. As she made her way towards the kitchens, where faithful chef Marmaduke Scarlet worked on all of the food for the manor. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Zacharia the cat.  
"Hello Zacharia." Yajahsas said, bending down and scratching him behind the ear.  
"Ah Miss Loveday. Why have you disturbed me?" Marmaduke asked the girl, not turning away from what he was cooking.  
"Sorry, Mr Scarlet, I was just wondering if I could make myself a water. It is so hot outside and I am parched." Yajahsas explained, standing with her hands clasped together in front of her

The chef smiled at the girl, "Of course Miss Loveday, no need to ask for such simplicities." He answered, waving the girl off.

Yajahsas nodded, "Thank you Mr. Scarlet." she stated, quickly making herself a glass of water and leaving the chef in peace.

The young girl made her way towards the Geranium room, quickly slipping in, hoping that Sir Benjamin would not come here that day.


End file.
